1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a chair designed for use in combination with a dining table.
2. Description of the Related Art
The legs of any chair used in a dining room may make obstacle to cleaning the dining room, particularly when a cleaning robot is used to sweep and brush the floor.
In view of this, a table has been made, which has a holding plate secured to the lower surface of the top plate and designed to hold the seats of chairs. (See, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-68316.) The seat of any chair may be inserted into the space between the top plate and the holding plate, thereby to hang the chair to the table.
However, this chair-holding structure, which has a relatively large holding plate located below the top plate of the table, inevitably impairs the aesthetic property of the table. Further, the chair-holding structure reduces the space in which the legs can be stored beneath the top plate of the table, ultimately making the table and chairs less easy to use.
Still further, if a chair as left and right armrests formed integral with the seat, the armrests may prevent, in some cases, the seat from entering the space between the top plate and the holding plate.